


I Knew It

by Jayjay17175



Category: Scomiche - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Denial, Gay, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay17175/pseuds/Jayjay17175
Summary: Mitch has been coming home injured a lot lately. One night Scott decided to follow him. What will Scott find? Will he be able to save him?





	1. Chapter 1

Why? Why two weeks after Mitch starts dating a new guy he comes home with a new bruise every time he goes out with him? This is the third time this week he’s come home with a new one. Mitch also isn’t the type to be so reckless when he’s drunk to cause any noticeable damage. The bruises at first were subtle, a light one on his arm or leg, but the one he’s acquired tonight? He’s got a really dark black eye, almost like he’s been oh, I don’t know, punched in the face by an abusive boyfriend. He had his hood up when he came in the door tonight, probably so I wouldn’t see it, but I did. He didn’t say much, just a stifled “hey” and then he disappeared into the bathroom. The door is still closed but I hear nothing behind it. I get up from my position on the couch and quietly walk over to the door to listen. I hear nothing for a minute, just the sound of silence in my ears. Then I hear a sharp hiss come from his lips, like whatever he is doing in there stings. I couldn’t take it anymore and I try the door, I can’t help but wonder why he didn’t lock it if he didn’t want me to see what’s going on. The door opens and Mitch gasps, trying to grab the sweatshirt he had taken off from the counter. He poorly attempts to cover his naked torso with it. His brown eyes are wide, his usually perfect hair is sticking up in a lot of different angles. His new black eye makes his skin look paler, and the bruise seems to be getting darker by the minute. I reach out to touch him and he cowers away from my touch. OK something isn’t right. 

“Mitch, what happened tonight?” He looked away as he is still trying to cover his naked torso. 

“Nothing, I just had a fall, and kissed a rock.” He couldn’t look me in the eye. I took the opportunity to snatch the sweatshirt from him. His torso was also covered in small bruises and scratches, one of them was bleeding bad, probably why he hissed in pain a few minutes ago. He tried to cover his exposed body with his hands but to no avail. I gave him the sweatshirt back, and he threw it on. 

“A fall did that to you?” I asked, knowing full well he was lying to me. 

“Yeah.”

“How did you get home?” I asked.

“I got an Uber” 

“Why didn’t your boyfriend drive you if you were so badly hurt?” He couldn’t answer that question. He just looked into my eyes defeated. 

“I’m tired, goodnight.” He said and pushed past me. I sat there alone in the bathroom doorway, thinking about what I could do to save my best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been six weeks since he came home with the black eye, and it was mostly healed, but he keeps coming home and expressing how sore he is. I guess his boyfriend has been thinking about the visibility of his abuse. Currently, Mitch was in the shower, and left the door cracked open. I peeked solely to see how his torso was doing, and it was terrible. Almost none of his skin was its regular color, he was all sorts of different bruise shades. He was yellows, and blues, and browns, but mostly his torso was covered in black splotches probably from bruises created the night before. Soon I couldn’t help myself though and looked lower. God his body effects mine in so many different ways. I felt my body reacted and quickly dashed to my room to avoid further reaction time. I’ve loved Mitch since I met him at ten years old. I couldn’t help but always think about him, and seeing him depressed since he started dating this guy was really starting to make me angry. What if he was also being sexually abused by this guy? I shook my head. I could hardly think about him being hurt let alone sexually assaulted. I hear a soft tap and my door and then it opens. In the doorway stands my damaged angel. He was wearing all black which isn’t too uncommon, but for some reason seems off today. 

“I’m going out I’ll see you in a bit.” He turns to leave and I scramble to get off my bed. 

“WAIT!” I grab his arm and he winces, so I loosed my grip. He seems to be freaking out that I’m touching him at all, his pulse it faster, and he’s taking heavier breaths. 

“Scott let me go.” I don’t, I can’t. But then I decided my next actions. I’ll follow him tonight so I can stop this once and for all. I quickly raised my hand and put my arm across my face in sort of an ‘I’m going to slap you’ kind of motion. He whimpers and tears his wrist from my grip, instantly dropping to the floor and protecting himself in a ball. He gasps and quickly stands up. He brushes off his hoodie to rid it of nonexistent rubbish from the floor. “Ok so um I’ll see you later, bye,” and he rushes out the door without another word. I instantly regret testing what I already knew to be true. I hate scaring Mitch, and I hadn’t meant to make him react like that, I was just looking for a flinch, or tightly shut eyes. In all reality I guess I was hoping for him to not react at all and instead giggle, call me stupid and leave. But in the pit of my stomach I was hoping for him to react, at least this way I know why he’s been acting so strange lately. He’s spoken maybe three sentences to me a say since that black eye night. I needed to stop it, and I needed to find out what he’s been doing to Mitch. Are there more than one? As I was thinking I had an idea. I would follow Mitch tonight. But shit, it's already too late, I don’t know where he went. I opened up my phone and went to the page where the twitter app was. Wait. I forgot. I opened up the Find IPhone app and used it to find Mitch’s phone. I am so glad we set up the Family Sharing like three months ago, after a drunken night scare where I apparently wandered off alone and hammered. Anyways, I looked at Mitch’s green phone dot, and he was moving pretty fast so he was probably still in the Uber he had ordered. I grabbed my keys and got into my own car, and Uber would take too long, and they would be confused as to why they were following a green dot on a map. I started it up and left the garage, the dot still moving fast. I was chasing it, going like five miles over the speed limit at this point but I needed to find him before he got hurt again tonight. I can’t get those terrified eyes out of my head, the way they looked at me, innocent and scared, almost confused as to what he did wrong. Why was he being punished? I still regret trying that on him. I’m such an idiot, but I had to know, and his reactions confirmed the thoughts crowding my mind for the last six weeks. His dot had stopped at a motel it looks like, a gross run down one. Mitch would never be caught dead in one of those so why? I sped up a little more hoping to get there before anything went down. There was a yellow light like thirty feet ahead but I gassed it, I couldn’t afford to lose the time I already had by leaving later than I should have. I was approaching the motel and pulled into the parking lot, Mitch was outside with a guy. Mitch went in to hug him and the guy pounced. He pulled Mitch’s short hair until Mitch’s face was on the floor and then the guy began to kick him and yell at him. I pulled into the spot right in front of them and my headlights shone bright on the scene in front of me. My tired screamed as I stopped. I jumped out and to say Mitch was surprised was an understatement. I walked over to the pair on a mission, and the guy began talking. 

“Hey man, want to help me beat up my fag of a boyfriend?” I didn’t look or respond to anything he said. I usually don’t resort to violence, but what can I say? I was pissed. Mitch was still lying on the ground. The kick has opened a cut on his head and it was bleeding pretty bad. I punched the guy square in the face. He fell to his hands and knees but I didn’t stop punching. This is the guy that made Mitch clam up for six weeks. This is the guy that hurt Mitch, and was not ashamed of himself. This is the guy that didn’t cherish and love Mitch the way that I do. I was brought back to reality, by Mitch’s cry. I looked at the guys stained red face from probably a mixture of our blood. At this point though he wasn’t the most recognizable. I look over at Mitch and he is holding his head and sobbing into the concrete. I went over and gathered him up in my hands. I was trying to be gentle, I really was, but I was fuming at this bloodied guy on the concrete. 

“It’s okay Mitchy, I’m here, I’m here now.” I said softly to him. I put him in the front seat of the car and shut the door. I opened the back seat and grabbed my gym towel. I sat in the driver seat and turned on all of the lights in the car to look at the cut he had acquired on his once flawless forehead. I held the gym towel to his head and it soaked up the blood. I put pressure on it for a good five minutes and then I took the towel away and the bleeding had stopped. The entire time we had both been silent, he hadn’t even looked at me. I looked at the guy on the concrete and he was starting to try and get up. Mitch had stopped crying, and was now just shaking. I took off my jacket and wrapped it around him to keep him warm, hoping the shock didn’t set in too much to take him to a hospital. 

“Scott, why did you come here?” Mitch finally asked me. I gave him my ‘are you really asking me that’ look. 

“You really think I would sit back and continue watching you come home with scratches and bruises every night and do nothing? I’m mad enough at myself that it took me six weeks to think up the plan to follow you, and even then I didn’t think of it until five minutes after you left the house.” 

“I want to go home.” He said, and I obliged. The car ride was silent, and slower compared to the trip over here. I pulled into the driveway but not the garage. Once Mitch went through the door he just turned around and stared at me. I locked the door and leaned up against him, waiting for him to tell me whatever it was he looked like he was about to. 

“He loves me you know,” He said. I scoffed at him and looked offended. 

“That piece of shit doesn’t love you Mitch, I’m sorry.” He took off my jacket and threw it at me. 

“He does love me! I know he does! And I’m going to see him tomorrow to apologize for your obnoxious behavior!” He said. He wasn’t yelling, but he had definitely raised his voice. I was offended. I just saved my best friend, and he’s going back to him tomorrow? That wasn’t going to happen. 

“No you’re not.” I said. God I sounded like my parents. 

“I’m twenty-four I can go where I want.” He said in an attempt to stand up against me. 

“Mitch he doesn’t love you! Look what he did to you last night! Look what he’s been doing to you almost every night for six weeks!” I was getting irritated and started to use large hand gestures. 

“HE LOVES ME AND I’LL PROVE IT!” He yelled at me. I just about had it. I marched over to him and grabbed his shoulders. He was trying to cower and get away from my grasp, but I held tight. He was looking to his left, and I took one hand and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look at me. He searched my eyes for a moment, but got confused. I was no longer angry, at him, just hoping for him to see what his relationship has been like. I leaned down and captured his plump, damaged lips in mine. At first he was stiff, but I loosened my grip on his shoulder and loving cupped the back of his head to give me more leverage. He was finally kissing me back, and I smiled into his lips. We kept kissing for a little while, our lips dancing together. His breath tasted of Starbucks, probably from earlier today when he went out. I pulled away and he just looked at me breathing heavily. 

“Did you ever feel that kind of love from him?” I asked. His face started to get red and the tears began to flow. He had grabbed me and wrapped his arms around my torso, squeezing life I was his lifeline. 

“Thank you, thank you so much Scott, I love you. I’m IN love with you.” I hugged the small form in front of me and kissed the top of his head. 

“I love you too. Everything is okay now” 

And in that moment, I knew everything would be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter! @1_Pentaholic


End file.
